international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Species Guide
This is how Species work on International Academy of Magic Roleplay Wiki. 'Information of Different Species' To start off, every character created has to be a wizard/witch. In other words, he or she has to be either a full human wizard/witch or a half human wizard/witch. 'Human' *'Metamorphmagi' : Metamorphmagus is a human. They can change their appearance at will (the power can be triggered emotionally), but will slowly begin to lose their ability when out of their original form for extended periods of time (Weeks, months or years). They are not rare, but all Metamorphamagi keep their abilities secret, protecting themselves and families. They cannot transform into animals, they can assume specific parts of one animal at a time (Wings, claws, gills) *'Werewolves' : Werewolf is a human/beast. They possess remarkable regenerative abilities, enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight. They can transform into a wolf, but CANNOT perform magic in their wolf form. 'Giant' *'Half' : Half-Giants are very large, the average size being over 15 ft (457 cm). They are also very strong, and their physical strength depends on age (and size). They are semi-spell resistant, a strong enough casting (often by multiple casters) will do as intended. *'Part' : Part Giants are very large the average size being over 6 ft (182 cm). They are also very strong, their physical strength depends on age (and size). They have very minor spell resistance, a strong enough casting will do as intended. 'Goblins' *'Half' : Half Goblins are small, sometimes only a few feet tall, sometimes as tall as 4 feet 10 inches (58 in; 147 cm). They are intelligent, nimble, and fierce. They have a natural talent for woodwork, metalwork, mining, and crafting. They also possess potential biological immortality and they age at a much slower rate. *'Part' : Part Goblins are small, sometimes staying below 5 ft tall, sometimes the size of child. They are clever, and fierce, they also have a natural talent for mining, and crafting.They possess a quasi potential biological immortality, they retain a youthful appearance for first half of their lives. 'Vampires' *'Half' : Half Vampires fangs grow in size over time, and are retractable. They survive on blood of the living, blood of animals or people (Half-Breeds can eat raw meat). They also possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight. They can transform into bats (Half Vampires cannot use magic in bat form) Half-Vampires have no reaction to the sun. They have a Severe allergic type reaction to excessive amounts of garlic, and holy water. *'Part' : Part Vampires fangs may or may not grow in (They can fall out like baby teeth). They do not need to drink blood (of animals or people) to survive (Too much will make them sick). They have no reaction to the sun, wooden stakes or garlic. 'Veela' *'Half' : Half Veela are vengeful, loyal, and temperamental, they are known to kill for acts of betrayal. They can attract weak-willed men or women with the sound of their voices. They possess potential biological immortality, they age at a much slower rate. They can also transform into harpies (They CAN either fly OR throw balls of fire). *'Part' : Part Veela are vengeful, loyal, and temperamental, they take acts of betrayal very seriously. They can attract the attention of weak-willed men (or women) by singing a song. They also possess a quasi potential biological immortality, they retain a youthful appearance for most of their lives. 'Fae' *'Half' : Half-Fae are very playful tricksters and pranksters, they have a habit of being annoying. They are Semi-elemental beings, they have an attachment to a specific element (Earth, Fire, Water, or Air). They possess potential biological immortality, they age at a much slower rate. They can transform into a small (a few inches tall) Fae version of themselves. They cannot use magic in their small Fae form (They can fly very often leaving a trail of low-graded fairy dust). *'Part' : Part Fae are mischievous pranksters, they are known to be irritating. They are quasi-elemental beings, and they have an distant attachment to a specific element (Earth, Fire, Water, or Air). They also possess a quasi potential biological immortality, they retain a youthful appearance for the first half of their lives. 'Possible Combination of Species' Category:Guide Category:Browse Category:IAM Category:OOC User Aid